The Hostile Takeover of Ranma Satome
by Level 3
Summary: Ranma meets his destiny but will Akane survive it? And when he deems himself to dangerous for her to be around how will she deal. What can she do after she's lost the one she couldn't tell she loved and how will she tell him? R/R


Ranma's Next Movie: The Hostile Takeover of Ranma Satome  
  
Akane Tendo sat at the kitchen table sipping her tea as explosions and fights were going on around her. "Akane, better get going or you'll be late." Kasumi smiled. Akane smiled back and nodded. She stood and started to leave. "You to Ranma!" she heard her older sister call outside to the mass of panda fluff and red hair, a kettle in her hand. A few moments later male Ranma called out to her on the street, "Oi! Akane, wait up!" He ran up behind her, taking his place on the fence as usual. Another 'normal' day at the Tendo residence, but she had a bad feeling. "Ranma!!!" came the familiar voice of Shampoo as the two exited their high school. "You come to restaurant? Have ramen, on house? Yes?" Ranma made an mmmhmm sound, rubbing his stomach and nodded, "C'mon Akane, it's free." Akane just followed silently, her 'bad feeling' growing with each passing second, but not knowing what she could do, choose to ignore it. If it WAS anything, Ranma would be able to handle it, right?  
  
Cologne smacked Mousse upside the head. "What's wrong with you, boy!" Mousse just stood back up and pointed to the enormous shadow on the other side of the entrance to the ramen shop. The shadow was indeed that, a shadow. It passed right through the sliding door and stood a towering 6 feet tall(A/N: tall for Japanese & Chinese people) It floated a good 2 or 3 inches off the floor and mirrored the image of an ancient Chinese dark magician, 3000 years old to be more exact. Cologne's mouth dropped, "Unmei."  
  
"Great-Grandmother!" Shampoo called into the small shop as she opened the front entrance, Ranma and Akane behind her. Her gasp was echoed off the empty walls as she saw her great-grandmother and Mousse on the floor surrounded by shattered ramen bowels and furniture. Ranma moved in front of the girls in a battle stance. 'If whoever was hear was strong enough to take the old ghoul down then I better prepare myself.' he thought. Unmei appeared in mid air and smirked at Ranma. He had dark blue, almost black, eyes and mid-back length black hair. His clothes were layered Chinese blue, black and dark green fine silk and he held a confident stance and powerful look. "Ranma Satome, I presume." His voice almost demanded an answer but it was obvious he already knew the answer. Ranma frowned at the intruder but before he could attack the sorcerer spoke again. "Your destiny is mine!" He encircled Ranma and himself in a sphere of black light and dove (literally) into Ranma's body. The boy hunched over and fell to his knees. His eyes were closed, squeezed tightly together and his face held a look of extreme pain and exhaustion. Akane and Shampoo ran to his side, calling his name over and over trying for a response. Ranma felt himself being pulled farther and farther into himself. He felt himself rise, but he was not in control. He felt his arms push the two girls away and he saw as they flew into the wall and fell to the ground. Akane's lip was bleeding. He tried to stop himself but. "It's no use." He heard the same voice of the man who had made him helpless. "Who are you?" he asked into the darkness. "My name is Unmei, I am now in control of your fate." "I don't understand." "You will, soon enough."  
  
Ranma vanished in a blinding black light and Akane struggled to her feet, whipping the blood from her lip. "What Ranma do?" she heard Shampoo's weak question and replied defiantly, "That was NOT Ranma." Akane made her way over to Cologne, who was just rousing. "Who was that, Cologne?" The Amazon woman rubbed her forehead, "That was Unmei, the sorcerer of destiny." "What?" "He is a spirit who watches the world and its people looking for those he considers 'worthy' of his guidance. He is respected and trusted in ancient Chinese culture. * cough *He once lived, 3000 years ago and was prophesized to be the keeper of destiny and to this day the guides in a more 'hands on' way. Though his methods are questionable he does do some good.. sometimes." "Sometimes." The old woman nodded and stood up. "He most likely took Ranma to his castle but it can only be found by those he wishes to find it and he thinks will serve his purpose. Shampoo! Akane! Go now, to the heart of the forest of the mountain of terror, I believe that is where you will now be able to find his traveling ghost castle." Akane nodded, so Ranma was getting his destiny jump-started, no wonder her bad feeling was practically kicking her in the ass to get going.  
Japanese words used Unmei - fate, destiny (if ya couldn't guess lol)  
  
A/N: sry for the short chapter but I have a good idea, just no time to type it up, lol. Well review and how bout a sneek peak.  
  
Ranma Fanfiction story: The Hostile Takeover of Ranma Satome  
  
"Tell me, why should I spare your life?" Akane looked up into the eyes of Ranma, but this wasn't her Ranma. "Because I. I." "You WHAT?!" he spat, "You love him?" Ranma smacked Akane across the face and she fell back to cold tiled floor which were already stained with her blood. "Yes." she whispered, barely audible. ~ 'She, she loves me.' The real Ranma thought. Unmei smirked inside of Ranma, 'Not for long', he said to the boy. Ranma looked up shocked 'Don't you DARE' 'Why shouldn't I?' Ranma didn't answer. ~ "Poor, poor Tendo girl. You know he doesn't love you, I can hear him inside of me," He knelt by Akane's side. Akane who looked up at him in disbelief was silent. "He can't stand how. oh what was the word he used, un-cute you are." Akane gasped and lowered her head to the ground. ~ 'NO!' Ranma screamed, but nothing was heard, he was alone with the mocking laughter of the evil being who was shattering his life, and his future, and his love into a thousand little pieces. right before his eyes.  
A/N cont'd: so how did ya like it, hope it's not to horrible Review if you've got the time, I'd really appreciate it. 


End file.
